Untitled Faberry Saga
by BreathOfAir424
Summary: Faberry! Quinn and Rachel's high school struggles starting from Day 1 of freshman year
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee…unfortunately. Hope you enjoy! The next chapter skips ahead to their junior year, I just wanted a little bit of the before. **

"Daddy! Why aren't you ready, I'm going to be late! It's my first day of high school, Quinn will kill me if I'm late!" I yelled upstairs to my father.

"Rachel, honey, it's 6:45 in the morning, I don't think you're going to be late at all." My daddy, Leroy replied. I couldn't even believe what I was hearing. Not going to be late? He obviously didn't know Quinn very well. By her standard of time, I was already late.

"Daddy, you know very well that Quinn was expecting me to arrive at school at 7:00 sharp, and it's already 6:47! We live at least 15 minutes away!" I yelled.

"Rachel, I think you need to take a step back and breathe for a minute. Quinn is not going to hate you if you're not at school at exactly 7 am." My dad, James replied, coming down the stairs. "You two have been best friends since you were 6, I think you'll survive."

" Daddyyyy!" I whined.

"Alright, alright, Rachel. Let me grab my shoes and I'll take you." I smiled as I watched my dad grab his shoes from the kitchen and slip them on before following me out to the car in the garage. Now many of you might think I'm spoiled because I can get whatever I want like this, but don't worry, I'm really not. My dad's just don't like seeing me upset. After the torturous ride to my new high school, McKinley High, I arrived in the front of the building at 7:05. "Bye dad!" I called, jumping out of the vehicle before it had fully stopped. As I rushed up the stairs, I noticed her, standing in a corner by the front door. My best friend for most of my life.

"Quinn!" I called out, rushing towards her. "Sorry I'm late, my dad's were taking forever!"

"Hey Rach." She said, a little off. After all, we had been best friends for 8 years, I could always tell when there was something wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I could tell there was really something wrong…she wouldn't even make eye contact with me. "Quinnie?"

"Look, Rachel, there's a reason I wanted you to get here so early. I have something I need to talk to you about." She started. I was starting to get worried. Quinn was never this serious…she seemed, almost afraid to tell me what was on her mind.

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything." I replied, trying to be supportive.

"You're not going to like it." She said.

"What? Are you trying to tell me we can't be friends anymore or something?" I asked, laughing a little at the thought. But my laughter stopped almost immediately when she noticeably turned her head to the ground, not even looking anywhere remotely hear my face. "Quinn?" I whispered.

"Look Rachel, I'm sorry! My parents had Jamie come and talk to the cheerleading coach, and she gave me an automatic spot on the team without even having to try out. You know I always wanted to do cheerleading in high school." She said.

"Yeah, I know, but why does you being a cheerleader mean you can't be friends with me anymore?" I asked.

"Well, I met with Ms. Sylvester yesterday. She told me that if I wanted to be on the Cheerios then I wasn't allowed to associate myself with anyone besides other girls on the team." She said, finally making eye contact.

"Quinn, you're seriously going to do that to me? After everything we've gone through growing up together?" I replied, my eyes watering, dangerously close to spilling over.

"Rachel, you have to understand that this is something I've wanted ever since my sister started going here! And I have an automatic in! There's nothing that can stop me from doing it." She argued.

"Right, because its' totally normal for a freshman to get automatic entry onto a sports team without any sort of prerequisite." I spat at her. "Quinn, you said you're parents had Jamie talk to this coach? This totally is something you're parents would do. You know they don't like me and would do anything to keep us from being friends anymore. Can't you see that?"

"Rachel, I'm sorry, but this is what I want to do with my life, you can't stop me from it." She said. "I'm sorry, but I think this is the end of our friendship." She said, looking away. "I wish I didn't have to do this." She said quietly.

"You don't!" I pleaded. "Please Quinn…who else do I have?"

"I'm sorry Rach. I have to." She replied, turning her back. "Bye Rachel." She said, pulling open the door and walking into the school.

The school that I soon realized would become my own personal Hell, thanks to none other than my ex-best friend, Quinn Fabray.

**Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

After about 3 periods, Quinn and Rachel had realized that even though Quinn had thought her parents changed her schedule, they hadn't changed it very much. They kept running into each other all around the school, and these run-ins would always begin in an awkward stare-down, and end in Rachel running away in tears after an insult from Quinn with the help from her new Cheerio best friends, Santana and Brittany. After all 8 class periods, Quinn and Rachel discovered they had 5 out of 8 classes together. Quinn was excited on the inside, at least she'd get to see her best friend every day, but Rachel was devastated and terrified at the same time. When she exited the building to walk up to her car, Quinn stopped her at the bottom of the steps.

"Rach, can I come over?" Quinn asked quietly.

"Why would I possibly agree to that Lu-I mean Quinn?" Rachel spat, at least catching herself before stating Quinn's primary name.

"Because we're best friends Rae, and I want to hang out with you…" Quinn said quickly. "Please? Can we just get in your dad's car?"

"I don't know Quinn… I mean, how do I know this isn't some stupid cheerleading initiation prank. _You_ were the one who told me we couldn't be friends this morning." Rachel responded, still glaring at the blonde.

"Rachel, I can explain that. Just…Please." Quinn pressed, desperation apparent in her eyes. Rachel sighed and nodded, walking over to her dad's car and climbing in the front seat, while Quinn quickly clambered in the back seat.

"Hi baby-girl." Leroy said, greeting his daughter, then he glanced in the rear-view mirror at Quinn. "Quinn." He said curtly, much different than his old loving greeting to the blonde. Rachel turned around in the front.

"I may have called him crying a few times throughout the day." Rachel stated simply. Quinn paled, eyes facing the ground, the possibility of tears in her voice.

"I'm sorry." She said, voice shaking.

"Let's not talk about it right now." Rachel said, not wanting the blonde to be scrutinized by her father any more. She leaned forward to turn the stereo on, her Wicked soundtrack blaring through the car. After the awkward 20 minute drive to the Berry's home, Quinn and Rachel headed straight up to Rachel's room. Rachel went to sit on her bed, while Quinn lingered by the door.

"Alright, you're here. What do you have to say for yourself." Rachel said, expectantly.

"I'm in love with you." Quinn rushed out, before she could chicken out. Rachel just stared at her.

"You WHAT?" She nearly yelled. "Pardon me for sounding rude, but you don't do what you did to me this morning and then continued all day if you're supposedly in love with me."

"I didn't have a choice! My sister was hiding in the bushes this morning, and then all day it _was_ actually an initiation. Tomorrow, we're each assigned a person to dump a slushie on…you might want to bring a change of clothes and a towel to shower. But after having to do all those things to you, it made me realize that I feel more than friendship for you. I'm in love with you Rae, and I really want you to tell me you love me too." Quinn said, all in one, long breath.

"Quinn…" Rachel said, stepping forward, "If you asked me yesterday? Yes, I probably would have said yes. After today…I don't like who you can be Quinn. I can't love you if there's an 8 hour period of the day where I can't trust you. I think you were right this morning. With you as a Cheerio, we can't be friends anymore." By this point Quinn was crying. "Don't cry Quinn, you said this first. And thank you for the heads up about the slushie, I will make sure to be prepared for that."

"Rachel!" Quinn sobbed out, voice breaking. "Please! You have to give me a chance! I can fix this…I'll…I'll quit the Cheerios! I don't need that! I need you!" She said, closing the gap between her and Rachel, and crashing their lips together. Rachel squeaked in surprise, parting her lips slightly, giving the taller blonde a quick opportunity to slide her tongue into the short girls mouth. Rachel moaned as they massaged their tongues together, but quickly broke away after a short time. Much too short for Quinn's liking anyway.

"No!" Rachel said, after a moment of pressing her fingers to her lips. "Quinn, no. I refuse to let you give up what you've wanted for so long. I _knew_ you wanted to be a Cheerio, and I think there was always a part of me that knew we'd move apart when you got that. Because let's face it, we both knew you'd make it, regardless of if your sister got you that spot. You're so talented Quinn, I will _not_ let you throw that away. If you have to bully me, do it. Don't let yourself think of me as someone you like. Hate me. I don't care." Rachel said, looking into Quinn's fearful eyes. "Use anything you have against me. Quinn…I'm setting you free. You can't love me, because…I don't love you back. You're a cheerleader, I'm joining Glee club. We're opposites. You belong on top, I'm on bottom. I'll be fine, you'll be amazing. This is what's supposed to happen. Go live your life, separate from mine. You hate me and I'll take it. We're supposed to be enemies. I'll be your perfect enemy Quinn. Now, you need to leave and go home because I don't want you here anymore."

"Rachel…" Quinn whispered.

"I said go Quinn! Now!" Rachel exclaimed, pointing toward the door. Quinn looked at Rachel, pleading with her with her eyes. "Go Quinn." Rachel said, a little softer. And the blonde turned and rushed out the door, unable to control the sob that escaped her throat as she rushed down the stairs and out of the house, to head down the street.

After seeing the blonde run out of the house in tears, Leroy headed up to his daughter's room to find out what was going on. When he stepped through the door, he was met with the sight of his daughter sobbing in a heap on her floor. He rushed over to her, gathering her in his arms, "Rachel, what happened?"

"I had to let her go daddy!" She sobbed. "She needs cheerleading and wanted to quit for me, so I had to break her heart." She cried even more. "I broke mine too."

"Oh Rachel." Leroy murmured into his daughter's hair. "Everything will be okay. You'll see. I bet you'll get her back."

"I told her to hate me and make my life miserable." Rachel cried. "She has to slushie me tomorrow!"

"It'll be okay little star. It'll be okay." Leroy said, rocking Rachel until she cried herself to sleep in his arms.

The next day at school, Rachel followed Quinn's advice and made sure she had extra clothes packed in her backpack. Between first and second period, while she was stopped at her locker, she suddenly heard gasps and whispers coming from around her. She didn't even need to turn around to know it was the cheerleaders coming up behind her. As she turned, she saw Quinn, flanked by Santana and Brittany, with the rest of the Cheerios behind them.

"Man-hands." Quinn greeted her coldly. Rachel had to fight the tears that wanted to well up in her eyes.

"Quinn." She replied.

"Don't address her Stubbles." Santana spat at her. "You are _so_ not worth the time. We just have a little welcome gift." She said smirking, as she and every other Cheerio, sans Quinn, pulled a Big Gulp Slushie from behind their backs, and one after the other, tossed every single one at her. Turning her and her clothes into a slushie rainbow. As she moved to grab her backpack and run to the nearest bathroom, Quinn grabbed her arm.

"Not so fast, Treasure Trail." She said, grabbing the backpack out of her hands. Rachel panicked as the blonde unzipped it and passed it to Santana to hold, while Brittany handed her an extra slushie. 'She wouldn't…she couldn't.' Rachel thought. But apparently, she could. The tiny brunette looked on in horror as Quinn took the last slushie and dumped it into the backpack, successfully ruining the extra clothes she had been advised to bring by the blonde herself. Quinn looked up and tossed the backpack at Rachel's feet. "Have a good day, _little star_." Quinn sneered. "And welcome to High School."

**Bet you didn't expect that one did you. Reviews pretty please! **


	3. Chapter 3

_How could Quinn do that to me? After everything she confessed to me last night, she just completely threw everything in my face. Literally. How could she take the slushie and dump it in my bag where my other clothes were? That's so….I guess it's my own fault. I was the one who told her that she should do whatever she needed to do to forget me, but still. I didn't think she would take it that far._ Rachel thought. As she ran to the bathroom to clean the slush out of her hair and as much as she could out of her clothes, she heard footsteps behind her, and when she entered the bathroom, Quinn followed right behind her. "What do you want Quinn."

"Just had to go to the bathroom RuPaul." Quinn spat at her. "Don't think that this is some weird way of me showing that I was worried about you and wanted to check on you. Cause it's not."

"If you felt you had to say that, obviously you're trying to hide something Quinn." Rachel said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to use the sinks." As Quinn was placed right in front of the sinks, Rachel moved in to push her out of the way. But as she moved to move the taller blonde, Quinn grabbed Rachel's arm.

"Listen here, man-hands." Quinn spat. "This is my territory now. You asked for this so you've got it."

"Quinn…" Rachel whimpered, trying to get her arm out of her grasp. "You're hurting me! Let go!"

"I'll let go when you admit that you're under my reign now." Quinn snarled. "Say it. Say that I have complete control over what happens to you. You're mine."

"I-I…" Rachel stuttered, tears pouring down her face. "I'm yours Quinn. Just…please! Stop hurting me!" Quinn let go of Rachel's arm and moved so she was standing flush against Rachel.

"Now why couldn't you have just said that last night?" Quinn purred, moving her hands to grab the bottom of Rachel's slush-soaked shirt. "You're very dirty Rachel; do you need me to help clean you off?" Rachel stopped look at the floor, glared up at Quinn and pushed her away.

"What the hell Quinn!" Rachel yelled, backing up until she hit the door. "What on earth are you doing?" Quinn stalked over and pinned Rachel against the door, locking it behind her.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She smirked, leaning in to whisper in Rachel's ear. "I'm taking what's mine." She said, before nipping gently on her ear lobe. Rachel whimpered again.

"Quinn…don't." She whispered. "We can't…I don't want this. I told you yester…ughhhh." She moaned mid-sentence as Quinn moved down to suck on her pulse point. "Quinn…"

"Rachel, you agreed to be mine and you asked me to stop hurting you. I'm just trying to make you feel good." She said, biting harshly and running her tongue over to soothe the nick. "Now be quiet and just go with it." She reached her hand down to where Rachel's skirt brushed over the tops of her thighs, but before Quinn could make any headway to Rachel's panties, Rachel took both her hands and shoved Quinn as hard as she could by the shoulders.

"DAMMIT Quinn! Stop. You're absolutely insane if you thought this could possibly work." Rachel exploded. "You know, for the fact that we were best friends until yesterday, you really don't seem to know me at all! You can't possibly think I would let you do that!" She yelled, moving to unlock the door. "Screw you Quinn." And with that, she stormed out the door, leaving Quinn standing alone in the middle of the bathroom.

"Dammit." Quinn muttered, checking her reflection in the mirror. "I was _this_ close!" She sighed and took her exit from the bathroom.

Week after week went by, and Rachel took every opportunity to avoid Quinn. She joined the glee club, even though she thought Sandy Ryerson was an abomination to show choirs everywhere, and Quinn just stuck with other cheerios, heading the slushie brigade on Rachel from afar. Eventually Christmas-time rolled around and the only kind-of friend Rachel had managed to make was Kurt Hummel. As she entered the building on the last day before break, he rushed over to her before she reached her locker.

"Heads up, I saw Quinn Fabray lurking around your locker earlier this morning." He said quickly. Rachel looked at him in surprise.

"Quinn Fabray? Really?" She asked, curiosity getting the better of her. She started moving a little quicker to her locker.

"Rachel wait!" Kurt yelled, grabbing her arm. "What are you doing? Knowing Quinn, there's probably a bucket of slushie waiting in your locker for you to open it." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous Kurt, there's no way she could pull that off." She said, marching off towards her locker again. Kurt just stared at her from his spot down the hall, he didn't want to be too close when the slushie bomb exploded from her locker. As Rachel got closer, she noticed a note hanging from her locker. When she opened it, she read _Rachel…meet me in the auditorium during first period. – Q_. She looked around the hallway for any sign of the taller girl, but she couldn't find her anywhere. One of the few weaknesses that Rachel will never admit to having is her curiosity. If any part of her brain had been functioning outside of the shock she was feeling, she never would have actually gone to the auditorium for fear of what Quinn might do, but as fate would have it, she found herself pacing outside the auditorium doors 10 minutes after the period had begun. Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the doors and entered the darkened theater. "Quinn?" she called out tentatively.

"I'm on the stage Rach." She heard Quinn reply from the front of the room. She walked up to the front and climbed the stairs up to the stage. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she noticed a slender figure sitting at the piano.

"Quinn…what am I doing here?" Rachel asked. "It's pretty obvious from the last few months that we're no longer friends."

"But you're still here." Quinn said quietly. Rachel swallowed thickly.

"Well…yes I am. I can't help but admit that I'm a little curious why you decided to try and contact me after all these months…"Rachel said, trailing off as Quinn stood and walked towards her.

"With good reason. I think we both have been avoiding each other like the plague after that second day of school." Quinn said, moving a bit closer to Rachel. Rachel almost stopped breathing as Quinn inched closer. "But let's not talk about that. I asked you to come here for a specific reason."

"You're not going to slushie me again are you?" Rachel asked quietly.

"What? No!" Quinn exclaimed. "Why would you…" She trailed off, realizing what the last few months had caused. "Oh, right. But no Rachel. I asked you here for a different reason."

"And what is that?" She asked.

"Well, I remembered something you told me this summer. About your first high school Christmas." Quinn said. "And I know you're half Jewish, but you know…the Christmas celebrating part. You said that you were determined to have someone who liked you sing you a Christmas carol. One just for you." Rachel just stared at her. So Quinn took her hand and moved her to sit down next to her on the piano. "I think I remember that this is your favorite." Quinn said, before her hands started playing the opening notes to _O, Holy Night_. As she sang, Rachel sat there in silence, watching Quinn's hands with rapt attention. As she finished playing, Quinn turned to look at Rachel and noticed tears rolling down her face. "Oh god, Rachel! I'm sorry…I thought you would like this!" She rushed out, panicked.

"No!" Rachel exclaimed. "I did!" She said, a sob catching in her throat. "I just…why Quinn?" She asked, looking down at her hands, not able to make herself look at the blonde.

"I don't know…" Quinn muttered. "I just, remembered. And I know that I was a horrible person, and we're not supposed to be friends, but I still care about you." She said blushing. Rachel smiled.

"I got you a Christmas present…" She said, pulling a small package out of her purse, which had come to rest on the floor next to her. Quinn smiled.

"Really? Because I got one for you too…" She said, smiling sheepishly, pulling a similarly sized box out of her backpack. As they exchanged boxes, Rachel laughed.

"We both must be really bad at this whole enemy thing…" She said. "If we bought each other Christmas presents that is." Quinn smiled in response.

"Well, to be honest, I had ordered this before the school year started." She said, blushing again.

"Really?" Rachel asked. Quinn nodded. "Well that's funny…because I did too." Quinn laughed too, and the two of them moved to unwrap the boxes and they each opened them at the same time, both gasping at the same moment.

"QUINN!"

"RACHEL!"

They both exclaimed, turning to face each other at the last moment. As they looked at the respective gifts in the others hands, they both burst out laughing.

"You got me a keychain!" Rachel exclaimed.

"You got me one too!" Quinn said, laughing.

"I guess we both took the same conversation to heart…" Rachel said, smiling at the memory. The two girls spent a lot of the summer at the Berry's house in their pool, and one afternoon they started talking about what it would be like when they both started driving. Although they each had a year to go, they had decided during that conversation that they would get the other a keychain that was engraved.

"Rachel…" Quinn said, trailing off. "Your engraving says _Be My Girlfriend? Merry Christmas! – R_."

"Yes well….your engraving says _I'll love you forever. Merry X-mas! – Q." _Rachel shot back. Quinn had the decency to look embarrassed. "I guess we both thought we'd be in a different place now, huh."

"If you knew that was what was engraved on it, why did you still give it to me?" Quinn asked, looking Rachel in the eyes .

"I could ask you the same thing Quinn." Rachel shot back. Quinn took the challenge however.

"Mine wasn't asking a question. It was stating a fact Rae. I _will_ always love you. I told you that the first day of school." She said.

"Yes, well…maybe because deep down I wanted you to know what you could have had." Rachel replied, looking down at her hands again. Quinn sighed.

"We could still have it you know." She said.

"No we can't Quinn! You already made it clear where we stand here. And as much as I appreciate the gesture of all this," She said, gesturing to the theater. "You can't erase the damage of everything that's already been done. I gave you the keychain still because it's yours. That was always the intention of it. We won't ever work Quinn. You have to understand that." Rachel had stood up by that point and was moving towards the door to leave.

"Rachel wait!" Quinn called out, rushing after and grabbing her arm. As she turned the shorter girl around, she noticed tears in her eyes again. "Don't do this. Don't turn me away again."

"What choice do we have Quinn?" Rachel said, sobbing a little. "We can't uproot the social system by dating. You know that better than anyone. Maybe in the future…but for now, we have to keep things the way they are." She said. Quinn felt her heart break a little at those words and the pain on Rachel's face.

"If I agree to this…If I agree to let you go again…will you let me do one thing before you leave here?" She whispered. Rachel looked up at her through tear filled eyelashes and nodded. "Thank you…" she said again, "Close your eyes Rae." And when Rachel listened to her, she felt her heart tighten into her chest. Before she let her brain talk her out of it, she leaned forward and caught Rachel's lips in a soft kiss. The pair stood like that for a minute before parting. When Quinn looked in Rachel's eyes, she saw a million different things there: love, pain, desperation…

"I'll see you around Quinn." She whispered, before turning and rushing out the door. As the door clicked shut behind the brunette, Quinn touched her hand to her lips and then fell to her knees, sobbing after the girl she was supposed to hate.

**Review? Sorry this took so long! I had a little bit of writers block! Let me know what you think? Pleaseeeee. I really would like reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews would be really cool! I'd like to know what people who are reading it think! Don't own anything though…sadly. **

By the time sophomore year rolled around, she was extremely sick of Sandy Ryerson as the Glee Club teacher. So she did what any rational person would do. She got him fired. After Will Schuester took over, she was completely satisfied, especially after he managed to get Finn Hudson to join. Not only could he keep up with her vocally, he also happened to be Quinn's boyfriend. That one in particular made Rachel laugh. But what really amused her was when Quinn and her friends joined Glee because Quinn thought Rachel was trying to steal Finn from her. Really? Well, after Kurt informed her of that, the wheels started turning in her head about ways to get back at Quinn for everything from freshman year until present day. But after thinking about all the ways she could seduce Finn, she stopped herself. As much as she resented everything Quinn had done and become, she _had_ told her to do all of it. She also was still in love with the girl, no matter how much she tried not to be. She always defended the girl no matter what. What was rather unfortunate though, was that everyone, including Quinn, thought she was doing it to impress Finn. It was always frustrating her, but then she had a bomb dropped on her.

Quinn was pregnant.

Quinn was pregnant with Finn's baby.

Rachel went home and cried herself to sleep every night after that, but a few months later, after Quinn had been kicked off the Cheerios, Rachel found out that the baby was actually Pucks. Well…she decided to tell Finn, resulting in him freaking out at Quinn, beating up Puck, and then quitting glee club. In the midst of all the yelling, Rachel noticed Quinn slip into the hallway, and she quickly followed.

"Quinn! Wait, stop!" Rachel called, running to catch the girl who was moving down the hall.

"What do you want Rae." Quinn said, turning around, crying. Rachel stopped.

"That's the first time you've called me by my name in almost a year." She said quietly. "Are you okay Quinn?"

"Do I look okay Rachel?" Quinn sighed. "I'm 16 years old and pregnant, my parents kicked me out, I lost my spot on the cheerios, everyone hates me, I don't love Finn, I don't even remotely _like_ Puck, and I'm still in love with my ex-best friend that I've tortured every day for the last year and a half." Quinn sobbed, almost collapsing until two strong, gentle arms wrapped themselves around her and gently lowered her to the floor. "My parents already hate me…they'll disown me when they find out I'm gay. Hell, they probably already disowned me." She was still crying while Rachel rubbed her back soothingly. "Everything in my life has slowly fallen apart ever since I left your house that day Rach. I should have never listened to you, I should have fought for us. I don't care that you said you didn't love me, that we can never work right, I can change that. I…I…oh god Rachel, I can't live like this anymore! Please, please help me. Don't leave me alone again, please, I need you. I love you." Quinn finished, falling against Rachel, sobbing. At this point, even Rachel felt tears falling down her cheeks.

"It's okay Quinn." Rachel whispered soothingly. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." She choked slightly on her tears. "I love you too Quinn." As Quinn heard that, her grip on the tiny diva tightened, but she moved her head to look her in the eye.

"You…you do?" Quinn asked, so childlike, so vulnerable, so…desperate, that Rachel couldn't help the new wave of tears that fell as she gripped the girl tighter.

"Of course I do Quinn. I always have. I did that first day of freshman year even though I told you I didn't." She said, cradling the blonde in her arms. "I just wanted you to be happy. I didn't want to be the reason you didn't get to the places where you wanted."

"Why would you think that being with you would keep me from going places with my life?" Quinn asked.

"Because your parents would never support you if you were with me. You…you're so smart Quinn, and the way you live…being disowned by your parents would break you." Rachel said quietly.

"My parents were bound to disown me eventually Rach. And this pregnancy already did that." Quinn said, sniffling and biting back more tears. "My social status is completely shot too, but you know what? I would do anything to go back in time and choose you. I think all this is punishment for me making the wrong decision." She hiccupped from crying so much and fell silent. Rachel just held the sobbing girl closer and ran her fingers soothingly through her hair.

"Shhhh, my love." She whispered. "Quinn, you are in no way being punished. We both just needed to be led here I think."

"Rachel…" Quinn started, sitting up and looking the brunette in the eyes. "Rae, I never apologized for that day in the bathroom last year." Rachel's face hardened a little at that.

"Quinn, I don't think you want to talk about that right now." She said.

"No, I have to." Quinn replied, still crying. "Rachel, I was completely out of my mind. I…I was already regretting what happened, and I missed you and wanted to be with you _soo_ bad…I let myself get out of control and I hurt you and tried to force you to…" She trailed off noticing tears in Rachel's eyes. "Rachel I'm so sorry. I really truly am. I have been since right after you left the bathroom."

"Quinn." Rachel said, sighing. "Let's go back to my house, okay?"

"But…Do you forgive me?!" Quinn said, pressing.

"Quinn, if you make me answer that right now, you're not going to like what I have to say." Rachel replied.

"But, you said you loved me!" Quinn exclaimed fearfully.

"And I do Quinn. I always have and always will. There's just…there are some things that are hard to forgive, no matter how much you love someone." Rachel explained. "I will forgive you, I just need a little time with that. But really, let's go home okay?"

"But…my home was at Finn's! There's no way I can stay there anymore…" Quinn said, more tears falling at that realization.

"You're not going to. You're coming home with me." Rachel said, helping the pregnant girl to her feet.


End file.
